CA Cincinnati
Welcome to the launching pad for the upcoming California server based out of Cincinnati, Ohio. I don't have much to put here as of yet, but here is a link to the registry as it is right now. This is still a work in progress as I still have a lot of work to do. Dispatchers and YM will have edit access to be able to enter the notes on the yard pages and/or create a schedule for a new "Day". All others will only be able to view. Here is a link to the form that will be used to enter data. All users will be able to use the form to enter data. To Do List 1. Finish Registry development. - I think this is done at this point. Beta Testing will determine for sure. If others can look at it and give input it would be appreciated. 2. Enter Destination Industries into Run8. 3. Enter Train Symbols into Run8. 4. Create Hump Configurations. 5. Begin limited sessions, possibly with select people to populate the territory and work out details. (Beta Test) 6. All the while update this page. This will be an ongoing task. Registry Help This section will contain information about the Registry. The Tabs There are 8 tabs that most users for this server will need to concern themselves with. The Dispatch Tab, and the Yard Tabs for each of the 7 active yards. Dispatch The Dispatch Tab is split into two distinct sections. The top section is a listing of the next ten trains that are scheduled to be spawned. When a train is spawned into the world, and it's corresponding entry is made using the form, that train's ID and the information about it needed by the dispatchers will move to the lower section of this tab. The bottom section is a listing of all of the trains currently spawned into the world, their locations, statuses, and the server time stamp entered for the last entry made into the registry. The departure time for Barstow Inspection is also listed on this page. Currently I have room to list 60 trains, this can be expanded if the need presents itself. Yard Tabs The Yard tabs for each yard are both unique for each yard but also share a common format. The top section of each tab will list the trains spawned into the world that are destined for the particular yard. This is done as a quick reference for the YMs to be able to identify the trains that they need to assign to their particular yard. Barstow's page also has the Inspection Yard inbounds and assignment section above the general yard sections. A word of caution here. I would recommend at this point for assignment to be completed as late as possible for any train that will not enter the yard during the current session, or as early as possible for trains that will make it to the yard during the current session. I make this recommendation because if a train is "tied down" and then a yard assignment is made, the location where the train is tied down will be lost from the "Dispatch" tab. I currently don't have a way to fix this. The next section down contains listing for the various yard tracks located at the particular yard. These may be all grouped together for the smaller yards or separated out for the larger yards. Be mindful of this. These sections will contain the status for each track in the yard and are meant for general instruction to yard crews working the yards. Communication is key when working with a system this big and that is what these pages are for. The grey fields listed as "notes" for each yard track are there for the YMs to be able to leave more detailed instructions. At the bottom of each yard tab is a section listing the various local trains that operate out of the particular yard. This will allow the YMs to see the status of these trains at a glance on their yard tabs, instead of having to look at the "Dispatch" tab. --If anyone can look at these and check my lists for the locals it would be appreciated.-- Train ID and Scheduling This is the primary tab where information about various trains is kept. This includes the following fields: TRAIN ID This field contains a number which was generated based on the order of input. The train list contained on this tab originated from two different sources, the train list at The Depot and the Train ID tab from the old California server registry. Real Symbol This field is the visible Train ID displayed on the other tabs of the registry, found in the train ID list in the registry form, and the Train ID entered into Run 8. AKA Symbol This field is either a copy of the "Real Symbol" or a symbol that represents the train as outlined by BNSF or UP's naming conventions. This field is used by the registry to look up the origin points, destinations, entry spawn points, and the exit points. Railroad This field should be self explanatory. Using This field copies in the option of whether the train type assigned to a train is currently being used. This is a quick way to eliminate unwanted train types if that is desired. Type This field shows the train type for a particular train assigned by the railroad naming convention. Sub Type This field contains sub-categories as they are used by Run 8 for the types defined by the railroads. Origin This field tells everyone where the train originated, on or off the territory modeled. Destination This field tells everyone where the train is headed too, on or off the territory modeled. Enter This field tells dispatchers or the TrainMaster where a train spawns into the world. Exit This field tells dispatchers where a train is headed too within the world. Inspection This field contains the option to require a train inspection at Barstow. Hr and Min If the train has a set schedule, or nearly set schedule, these fields contain the hour and minute data for that time for a particular train. Hard Time This option is used to determine priority on spawn times. Since only one train can be spawned at a time. I.e. passenger trains are always set to "Yes" so that other trains will be forced to spawn around them, instead of possibly delaying the train. Days of the Week These fields will tell the scheduling system whether or not a train is scheduled to run on a particular day of the week. (This information is currently incomplete and any help in this area would be greatly appreciated.) Scheduled? This is a calculated field that looks at the current day of the week and asks whether or not a train should be scheduled. Order This is a random number generated based on the number of trains to be scheduled. Yes, Sean I know the random number generators are flawed but this is the best I can come up with at this point. Scheduled time This is calculated based on an equal division of the day in minutes and the random order generated in the previous field. Copied time This column will be manually copied (values only) from the scheduled time generated in the previous field. This will be done once per 24 simulated hours. Running? This column asks whether a train has already be spawned into the world (and therefore has a registry entry for the simulated day). Adj Order Once the schedule process has been done, this field will tell the Dispatch tab what trains are next to be spawned, or what trains are currently running. Adj Time Once the schedule process has been done, this field will adjust the spawn time based on the "copied time" so that every train has a unique "spawn time". Spawn Time This field converts the "adj time" field which is in minutes, into the standard 24 hour format time HH:MM. Notes This field is copied from the old registry so that that information is not lost. The Form The form is used for ANY AND ALL registry entries. Manually entering data into the registry tabs risks making the whole thing not work. Screen 1: User and Time Stamp The first information needed by the form is the user's name (please use your name as it appears in Run8 multiplayer chat) and the server time shown in Run 8. Screen 2: Train ID The second set of information needed by the form is the Train ID you will be working with. Please try to be accurate as their are currently 467 entries to choose from. Screen 3: Train Status and Location The third set of information needed by the form is the Train status, location, and whether further input is required. The Train status options and further input options will be discussed in the next sections. The locations are listed according to the subdivision that they reside in and alphabetical. They are NOT listed in the order that you will pass through them. Train Status Here is a brief listing and description of what the various train statuses mean. Spawned / Departed - This entry is used when a train is spawned into the world by the TrainMaster or a Dispatcher (I need to know if users with Dispatch permissions can spawn AI trains into the world using the built in spawn points.) This entry is also used by a Yard Master when they begin building a departure from their yard. Tied Down (Dark Siding) - This entry is used when a train is going to be stored on a "dark" siding. Further entry is required for this entry and will need to be selected from the third question on screen 3 of the form. Tied Down (mainline) - This entry is used when a train is going to be unattended by a human operator and not placed into AI while on the mainline. This entry requires permission from a Dispatcher. Dispatcher Tone - This entry can and should be made by a train crew waiting for direction from a Dispatcher. Don't forget to use the tones in the game too. This entry should only be made if toning inside the game has not resulted in a resolution to the situation. Switching - This entry can and should be made by a train crew when they are switching an industry and require the mainline to be held occupied. Arrived - This entry should only be made at the direction of a Dispatcher or a Yard Master and signifies that a train has reached its destination but is not or has not been terminated, requiring further work at some later time. Yard Work - This entry is used for any entries made for trains within yard limits and Yard Master's instructions. This includes the inspection yard at Barstow. Terminated - This entry is made once a train has finished its work and the train has been deleted. If you are working a local, DO NOT DELETE the power for the train. The power should be uncoupled and tied down before any remaining cars are deleted that need to be. This entry will also need to be made once an AI train has left the territory. Yard or Dark Siding Input? This question must be answered for all entries. There are three possibilities. Dark Siding - Used when a train is being tied down on a "dark" siding. Dispatcher permission is required. Yard Status - Used when making an entry for a train within "Yard limits" and jurisdiction. Yard Master permission is required. Not Applicable - Self explanatory and this concludes your entry. Screen 4: Dark Siding Location Use this screen to select the "Dark Siding" you are going to tie a train down too. Dispatcher Permission is required. Screen 5: Yard Status and Track Location This screen requires permission from a Yard Master or a Dispatcher to use. This is where the status of a track within yard limits can be updated. Each yard has it's own question where you will select the track you are working with. Yard Status Options Assigned - This is used once an assignment has been made by the YM but no other work has commenced or been authorized. Arrived - This option signifies that a train has arrived at the yard and been tied down by it's road crew. Further work will usually be required before the train can be terminated. Sorting - This option is used by the yard crew to communicate which train they are currently working on after it has arrived. Inspecting - This option is for Barstow only and signifies that the train has been parked in one of the three inspection tracks and is waiting for the inspection to be completed. This is a required entry so that the registry knows what trains have been or are being inspected and which ones still need it. Ready to Build - This option is the formal authorization from a YM to the yard crew(s) that a particular outbound train can be built. Ready to Depart - This option is used by a YM to tell the yard crew that work has completed on an outbound train and it is now closed. No more cars may be added once this designation has been made. This should occur at least 1 hour before a departure is scheduled. Requires Yard Config Switch - This option is used to signify that the configuration of either Barstow or West Colton Hump bowls are requred to be changed before work can continue. Hopefully configuration changes can be made between operating sessions as I don't know how well changing the configuration during a session will work yet. Open - This option is used once work has completed on a track's current assignment. I.e. a departure has taken place or a train has been sorted. This option should only be used once a track has been confirmed to be empty.